


A Pretty Name For A Pretty Girl

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Hallucinations, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Breakdown, Paranoia, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The drinks arrived. Loki held his glass up to the young woman as he said: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Cheers!"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Their gaze met as their glasses clinked.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Loki leaned in. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What's your name?" He crooned in her ear. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Name For A Pretty Girl

"What's your name?" He crooned in her ear. 

"My name is Leia," she replied.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he told her with a wink. 

"You're the first person not to make a _Star Wars_ reference!" She exclaimed. "Thank god!"

He didn't hear her. He was studying her; the waves of brown that fell to her shoulders, her face long and round, and the reflection of the club lights in her bright blue eyes.

"Care for a dance?" He held his hand out.

She laughed.

"You are a gentleman," she gushed.

They swayed to a never ending beat that trickled through the many chart toppers on the DJ's mix. Their bodies collided, hands wandered about, and lips smashed together as the drinks and adrenaline rushed through their veins. 

"Come to my apartment," she whispered as he trailed a kiss down her jaw.

"You read my mind Leah," he chuckled.

"It's Leia," she corrected him for the second time that night. 

One second they were in the taxi and the next they were on her bed and she was removing his clothes and running her hands over every inch of his flesh. He leaned over her as he kissed her, his hands tugging at the band of her underwear when--

He saw long black hair sprawled out on the pillow. Rosy cheeks and an angular jawline. A heart shaped face stuck on a body with the wrong proportions. Green eyes met his gaze.

He jumped back.

"I can't!"

She sat up. He had his back turned and huddled his knees to his chest.

"What the hell!" She shouted.

"I can't! It's--it's wrong. It's wrong," he muttered.

"I can't fucking believe you! You're giving up on me _now?_ "

"I can't touch you!" His hands curled up and shook. "I don't want to defile you. I don't want to defile you."

"This is _great_ This is absolutely _great!_ " She complained. "The one night I _finally_ have a chance to get laid for the first time in _months_ this _baby_ stands me up! What are you a _boy_ or a _man?_ "

"It's wrong to want you. I want you--I want you… but there's a voice screaming at the back of my head that it's wrong. It's wrong!" He clutched at his hair.

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm sorry Leah! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Leah!" He sobbed.

"My name is _Leia!_ My name is fucking **Leia** not **Leah!** " She yelled. 

"I have to go," he said. He got to his feet and began to pick up his clothes from the floor. 

"Get **out!** " She threw a pillow at him.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Loki slumped over the kitchen table in a drunken haze. A mixture of spilt vodka and whiskey flowed over the edges, pouring on the empty bottles piled up at his feet. He raised the half full bottle of whiskey and chugged it. He coughed, a hand over his mouth as his drink threatened to either come back up or go own the wrong pipe. 

"Drinking isn't going to help and I really do mean it from the bottom of my heart."

It was behind him. High pitched with a sugary tone that had an underlying bitterness.

"Go away," Loki muttered as he tightened his grasp on the bottle.

"I'm not going away," the voice responded.

"You're just a five am drunken hallucination," he grumbled. "Go away."

The child stepped out from the shadows. Fresh blood trickled to the floor from his tunic and hands. Dried blood stained his mouth and cheeks. His skin was nearly transparent. 

"Oh come on, you and I know better. I'm always here whether you like it or not."

Loki faced the child.

"This is the fifth time this week you've ended up like this," the ghost noted. "Shouldn't this concern you?"

"You know what you did," Loki spat.

"Did what?" The child asked innocently. 

"You know what you _fucking_ did!"

" _Language_ Loki! I'm only a child! That wasn't me. It was all _you._ I just sit here and watch your life fall apart. I can't do much else."

"You put those images in my head. You made me think of her. You made me _see_ her."

"What are you talking about? How could _I_ possibly make _you_ remember _Leah?_ I told you, I don't have the capacity to mess with your head like that."

"You _knew_ you bastard! You _knew!_ You knew that girl was like her and you saw your chance to get at me!"

"That's just a coincidence," the ghost retorted. " _Leia_ and _Leah_ are similar names. Stop over thinking it. Just accept that you were the one who ruined your night."

"You're lying! You're _lying!_ "

"I'm not lying," the boy said. "I promised I'd never lie to you. Look at me. Do you really think someone so _small_ and so _innocent_ like me could do something so _awful?_ like that?"

He grinned. His cheeks dimpled and droplets of blood streaked down the corner of his mouth. 

"Look at me Loki."

Loki shielded his eyes with the bottle.

_"Look at me."_ He demanded.

"Get out of my head!" Loki smashed the bottle on the table. It shattered into many pieces. "Get out! Get **out**!"

"You put me here," the ghost said flatly. "And I'm not leaving. I'll _never_ leave."

Loki got to his feet and stumbled out of the kitchen. He cradled his bleeding hand and whimpered. 

"Watch out now, you're going to hit the wall," the boy said in a singsong voice. 

"Stop it! **Stop it!** " Loki shrieked.

"I just told you not to hit that wall. I was being _kind_ for once. You should have done the _same_ "

"Don't bring it up!"

"You know how many people you've hurt? Me? Thor? _Leah?_ "

"Don't say her name!"

"Leah," the ghost repeated. "That's the name that's making you trip today! Shall I say it again? Just to remind the _both_ of us?"

Loki's knees shook and he sunk halfway to the floor. His still bleeding hand held onto the doorway for support as he let out a noise between a cough and a gag.

"Oh no!" The child exclaimed. "It looks like you're going to--"

Loki vomited.

"Puke."

A watery brownish liquid leaked from the cracks between Loki's fingers as he dragged himself to the bathroom with his uninjured hand over his mouth. He hung over the toilet bowl and retched out the contents of his stomach.

"You've had too much to drink," the boy remarked as he leaned against the open door. 

A groan.

"Doesn't it _sting_ your throat when the bile moves up like that?" The ghost asked. "That's how it felt when you **killed** me."

Loki gasped. He sputtered out the last bit of vomit as he looked back at the ghost.

"If you hate me so much why don't you just go tell me to go **kill** myself?" Loki shouted.

"I'm only a hallucination. I can't wish you dead. _You_ can though," the child said.

He vanished into thin air.

Loki dragged himself to the sink and stared into the mirror. His face had lost its drunken flush and had turned a ghastly white. Sweat accumulated on his forehead and bangs and streaked down his face, mingling with his tears as he let out another sob. Bile lingered around his mouth, leaving a foul taste when it was sucked back in.

A memory not quite his own played in his mind:

_" What's your name?" The boy asked._

_"My name is Leah," the girl responded._

_The boy smiled._

_"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."_


End file.
